1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to processes for acquiring images and, more particularly, to acquiring images via a gaming environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) photography involves capturing a plurality of images surrounding a location. The images can be combined to generate a 3D image model that is a visual reconstruction of a view from the location. A 3D image model may provide a view that is similar to what a person would see when looking up, down and/or around while standing at a location. In traditional systems for generating 3D image models, specialized hardware and/or software is used to capture individual images that can be stitched together to construct a 3D image model. For example, a digital camera may be equipped with video capture capabilities to continuously capture images as the camera rotates through a field of view about a location. The resulting images can, then, be stitched together to construct a 3D image model of the location.
Unfortunately, typical 3D photography techniques are often time-consuming and tedious. Users often do not have the motivation and patience to learn and properly execute a 3D image capture. As a result, users may grow uninterested during a 3D image capture or not know how to correctly execute and image capture, resulting in an insufficient number of images to generate a 3D image model, or low quality images that are not suitable for use in a 3D image model.